Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom Extras
by laguirre003
Summary: Extras for my two stories, The Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom. Ranging from side-stories to power grids, it just something for those who want a little more info on my stories that I decided to do.
1. 1st Power Grid

**The current Power Grid for Chapter 10 of the Saiyan of Marvel and Chapter 4 of Lelouch of the Atom. Based on the Marvel Power Grid.**

* * *

**Power Grid**

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age:18

Powers: Geass, Pryokinesis(Can combine together to create a more powerful flame)

Intelligence: 5/7

Strength:1½/7

Speed: 1/7

Durability: 2/7

Energy Projection: 4/7

Fighting Ability: 2/7

* * *

Zane Dalton

Saiyan of Marvel

Current Age:15

Powers: Ki or Chi

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 4/7

Speed: 4/7

Durability 5/7

Energy Projection 5/7

Fighting Ability 4/7

* * *

Damian Johnson

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age: 17

Powers: Magnetism?

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 2/7

Speed: 2/7

Durability: 2/7

Energy Projection: 5/7

Fighting Ability 2/7

* * *

?

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age:?

Powers:?

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 3/7

Speed: 2/7 (Can be augmented by powers to be 5/7)

Durability: 3/7 (Can be augmented by powers to be 6/7)

Energy Projection: 4/7

Fighting Ability: 5/7

* * *

**The next Power Grid will happen per every 10 chapters between Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom.**


	2. Main Character Bio

**Here is character bio for the main characters of Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel. New information in the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Characters Appearance and Personality**

* * *

**Zane Dalton**

**Appearance**

I decided to change Zane Dalton appearance from looking like Teen Gohan to having the hair of Garrod Ran from After War Gundam X, but with blacker hair and having the face of Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass, but more lighter to the point of Caucasian.. His eyes are still that of a Saiyan, black. He usually wears a red jacket with a white strips when he not wearing his weighted white jacket/cloak and a white shirt under it. His Dragon outfit is the same, Vegito's gi, but with pure white boots and the white cloak with a hood and a white mask.

**Personality**

He starts out a pretty optimistic teenager with a good sense of right and wrong. He a big eater like most Saiyans and sooner in the stories, he going to have this instinct to fight strong opponents like most Saiyans. After meeting Thor and eventually the Hulk, one of Zane's goal is to become a top-tier being like those two. This will result in him meeting these various beings from Earth to the Cosmic side of Marvel. One of things that Zane will have to deal with is that he has three identities that will come into conflict. Unlike Goku who was raised in the woods by a martial artist and Vegeta who a kid by the time Planet Vegeta blew up, and the half-Saiyans who doesn't have what you call normal lives, Zane grew up like a normal teenager (although there will be a story on how Zane was like as a kid in elementary school.) Zane is going have two sides in him that going to come into conflict with each other when he is Dragon. There is his human side, the one at the start of the story with a good sense of right and wrong and morality and his Saiyan side that wants to fight strong beings and doesn't hesitate to kill others. What is the story is going about is a Saiyan, a being born to fight, raised human, and developing into a recognized hero.

* * *

**Lelouch vi Britannia**

**Appearance**

For those of you who haven't seen Code Geass, just type in Lelouch Lamperouge and you get a picture of what Lelouch looks like. Lelouch will mostly wear a the long sleeve shirt like the one he wears under his Ashford clothing, but that when he inside the X-Mansion. When he going out, he wears a black jacket that has gold strips on it that it almost looks like his Ashford uniform with the same white shirt he wears. His X-Men uniform at the start is going to-be the same outfit most new students of the X-Men wear. The reason I'm not giving him a costume that looks like Zero is because at this time, he doesn't want to-be Zero and there is reason for that in personality section. Him and his team will have different outfits when they become a recognize team of the X-Men later on, but I'll go more into details when the time comes.

**Personality**

As most of you know, Lelouch is arrogant, cold-blooded, has a huge ego, sophisticated, and has a sophisticated way of talking that is sounds like he looking down on you. However, the good side of Lelouch is how protective he is of his sister and his friends and how much he cares about them. We see character development in him during the series as at first, one of the reasons he causing so much blood shed and destruction in Britannia is because he wants a world where is sister Nunnally can live happily, but that change from Nunnally to everyone during his depression in R2. After Shirley's death he became more colder and darker because of his rage and vengeance for Shirley's death, and he ends up massacring the Geass Order which most of it members were defenseless during it. After believing that Nunnally died, the betrayal of the Black Knights, and Rolo's death. He lost some of the things that kept him from becoming more evil person. One of the things that made him go through with the Zero Requiem is that he doesn't have much to lose at the time. When he arrives in the Marvel Universe, he had nothing to lose now. He lost his sister, his organization, and he can never see his friends and home again. He starts out a more colder and darker person then he was in the anime and he now more of a death seeker because he lost his reason to live. As the story continues and Lelouch gets his team, he going to start developing a need to protect them as they slowly becomes his friends. He going to do many things like he did in the anime like killing, manipulating, and using others, but he going to have good intentions out of them and he eventually going gain his reason live again because of his team and other members in the Marvel Universe. Lelouch story is going a story of redemption as he starts out a dark death seeker to a hero in the Marvel Universe as we see who he becomes in the end of his story because ***HUGE SPOILER IN THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE**

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?**

**OKAY**

!  
!

***HE GOING RETURN TO HIS UNIVERSE WITH HIS TEAM AND ZANE AS THEY FACE SCHNEIZEL IN THE FIRST HALF OF THE CODE GEASS ARC AND THE BIG BADS OF THEIR REPRESENTATIVE STORY AFTER HIM.**


	3. Powers and Abilities

**Here is more info on the current known charters in my story. Starring Chibi Lelouch and Chibi Zane!**

* * *

**Chibi Lelouch wakes up to find himself next to standing Chibi Zane.**

**"W-w-what is this!? Why am I small!? And who are you!?", shouts Chibi Lelouch as he in shock on what going on.**

**"I'm Zane we met in my story remember?", said Chibi Zane with a smile.**

**"Your story? What kind of nonsense are you talking about!?"**

**"That right, your story is behind chronologically is it?", said Chibi Zane. "Hey author! Pick up the pace and start on the next chapter!"**

**"Who are you talking too?", ask Chibi Lelouch who confuse on what Chibi Zane is saying.**

**"The author! That lazy guy is keeping people who reads his stories suffer the waits that takes almost a month. He should his butt in high gear!"**

**Suddenly**** an wrecking ball came out of nowhere and hits Chibi Zane in his butt, sending him flying.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", screams Zane he continues to fly as Chibi Lelouch watches in shock.**

**"_I don't know who this author is, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't upset him._", thought Chibi Lelouch in fear as Chibi Zane crashes to the ground.**

**Chibi Zane recovers and flies back to Chibi Lelouch.**

**"The author really merciless with his own creation.", said Chibi Zane as he rubs his butt.**

**"So, what is it we are going to do now?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Well we are going to help explain the powers and abilities of the people in our stories and some of the weakness.", explain Chibi Zane.**

**"I don't know what is going on, but as long as that author can summon a wreaking ball out of nowhere, I'm in no position to argue.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"In that case, let explain our powers starting with the one and only...ME!", said Chibi Zane.**

* * *

**Attacks and Abilities**

**Zane Dalton (Poteto) aka Dragon**

**Powers**

Chi (Ki) Blast: At current ability, can destroy statuses and giant boulders.

Chi (Ki) Beam: At current ability, can go head to head with a 279 megawatt plasma beam.

* * *

**"Almost two attacks in and your are a potential weapon of mass destruction.", said Chibi Lelouch in disbelief.**

**"I don't know if that a compliment or and insult, but I think that mean I'm pretty strong.", said Chibi Zane cheerfully.**

* * *

Spirit Trinity: 3 attacks come from this same stance. Zane put his right fist into his left hand and gathers chi into his right fist. The chi is so packed in his fist and so concentrated that at max its power is 1.5 times more powerful than usual. What will happen is three different attacks.

_Spirit Blast_: Zane places his left hand in the bottom of his right hand as he leans forward while he sticks out his right hand. Zane places his pinky finger and thumb to the side of the hand while the other fingers faces forward. Zane then emitted the blast out of his right hand while uses his left hand to stabilizes the attack. First use against Titanium Man using a different stance and created the perfected version after more training with Doctor Strange.

_Spirit Sword_: Zane uses his left hands to grab the wrist of his right hand. He then sticks out his fingers in his right hand and places them together to create a sword made of chi. He can extend the sword, but its weaker than if he makes a smaller sword. He can pull back the sword anytime as long as he still has chi and can uses any remaining chi from it.

_Spirit Punch_: Zane's Spirit Punch is his most powerful and most damaging attack. Because he doesn't release the already powerful chi he using, Zane power is 2 or 3 times as powerful then what it already is. As the punch connects, Zane will also emit his chi to create an explosion as all that chi gets release at once. Zane's hand also gets damage from the powerful attack.

* * *

**"Apparently, you can use the sword to slice an entire building, destroy an entire block, and punch an abomination. Like I said, potential weapon of mass destruction.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"By the way, the attacks are based off of Hunter x Hunter's Gon Freeces's Janjanken.", explains Chibi Zane.**

**"What are you talking about?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

Healing: Learned to use chi to heal himself, but he has to hold still and it takes a long time to heal.

* * *

**"You can heal yourself?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Yeah, but it takes a long time and I need to be conscious. I learn it from my master, Iron Fist.", explains Chibi Zane.**

* * *

Flight: At full potential, he can fly to the point of breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

**"I hope he fell in hisfirst time like myself, otherwise it will be very embarrassing if I'm the only who did it.", whispers Chibi Lelouch to himself.**

* * *

**Abilities**

Martial Arts: Learner in Kun-Lun martial arts, Kunlunquan, and Shaolinquan from Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. Currently still in training.

* * *

**"I'm no match for Iron Fist or Doctor Strange**** in terms of fighting ability, but I make up with power and speed.", said Chibi Zane.**

**"I didn't ask for that.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

Skilled Acrobat

Zenkai: Every lethal damage he receives is engrave in his body and makes stronger than he was before. Receive minors during training and a big Zenkai boost from Abomination.

* * *

**"How did you become stronger just by getting lethal damage!?", shouts Chibi Lelouch in confusion.**

**"I'm am a Saiyan!", proudly said Chibi Zane.**

**"Saiyan?", wonders Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Yeah, but don't tell my main story self.", orders Chibi Zane. "Anyway, its your turn."**

**"What!?"**

* * *

**Lelouch vi Britannia**

**Powers**

Geass: The power of the Kings. Affects the nervous systems via eye contact. Its power, Absolute Obedience, forces those effected to obey Lelouch command. Only with amazing willpower can the effected resist for a few seconds. Currently, Lelouch cannot use the Absolute Obedience power, but the Geass still affect his mutant powers.

* * *

**"That looks like a scary power. You sound like evil villain with a power like that.", said Chibi Zane.**

**"I wish I have it now if your going to insult me like that.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Your pretty harsh."**

* * *

Pyro-Manipulation: Can conjure up fire. Currently, he can create fire balls, but takes time to gather the fire. He can use his arms to crate a flamethrower.

* * *

**"It kind of a common power in this universe. I mean Firestar, Human Torch, Pyro, the original Human Torch. Why did the author give you fire?", asks Chibi Zane**

**"I don't know. Why are you asking me when I'm currently in ignorance on what going on except explaining our powers. By the way, how is this author giving me powers?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Why not ask him?", said Chibi Zane.**

**"In that case.", said Chibi Lelouch as he breathes in deep. "HEY! AUTHOR! RETURN TO MY ORIGINAL WORLD. IF YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I'M STUCK IN THIS WORLD, THEN SHOW YOURSELF YOU CRETIN!"**

**Suddenly, Chibi Lelouch turns into a girl called Chibi Luluko and she wearing a pretty gothic dress.**

**Chibi Lukuko watches herself in horror as Chibi Zane drops to the floor laughing.**

**"AAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA!", yells Zane in enjoyment as he laughs histaraicilly at Chibi Luluko.**

**Chibi Luluko looks at herself in disbelief as she stares up in the ceiling.**

**"TURN ME BACK! I APOLOGIZES FOR WHAT I SAID! YOUR NOT A CRETIN! YOUR MAN TO ****COMMENDED!", shouts Chibi Luluko.**

**Chibi Luluko turns back into CHibi Lelouch as Zane is starting to stop laughing.**

**"O god that was great. I'm not going to lie, you were a pretty girl.", sais Chibi Zane as he snickers while Chibi Lelouch turns his back to him as he blushes from embarrassment.**

**"That was wrong, not funny!", shouts Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

Blue Fire: Using his mutant power and Geass at the same time, Lelouch can turn his normal fire into a special blue fire. Not much is known about this power except it can to burn any body into ashes and can melt artificial vibranium. To clue how it affects pure vibranium, adamantium, or several others. When geass is turn off, the blue fire disappear.

* * *

**"That power looks really dangerous. I doubt I can survive that fire.", said Chibi Zane****.**

**"Let test it out shall we. If you survive, you can tell people what just took place moments ago.", explains Chibi Lelouch with a evil grin on him.**

**"No thanks.", said Chibi Zane with a sweat drop on him.**

* * *

Flight: Can fly by conjuring flames from his hands. Currently beginning to understand it.

* * *

**Chibi Zane watches a visual of Lelouch flying and hitting the mysterious woman on her motorcycle.**

**"Oh god that is amazing!", said Chibi Zane as he laughs at Chibi Lelouch.**

**"I was just starting. It not like you have problems flying.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**Suddenly**** a visual of Zane flight training starts showing. On his first try, he was levitating a few inches off the ground and by the end of the day, he was flying around the White Room at a speed lower than he is now. Chibi Zane has a big grin on him as Chibi Lelouch turns his back on him.**

**"What was that about problems?", said Chibi Zane grinning.**

**"I wish I still have my Geass, so I can get your to shut that mouth of yours.",Chibi Lelouch said to Chibi Zane.**

* * *

**Abilities**

Intelligence: Lelouch is an incredibly quick thinker. During his confrontation with Mao, after Mao only said C.C. name, Lelouch though of 14 different possibilities on who Mao is including the correct one. He can use the Shinkiro full defensive capabilities while a human like Rolo can barely use even 1/3.

* * *

**"Your pretty smart.", said Chibi Zane as he impress by Chibi Lelouch.**

**"I am. Even when I busy with my rebellion and war, I still get high marks in my grades.", said Chibi Lelouch with a smirk. "So what are your grades?"**

**Chibi Zane instantly glance away as he bring himself up to say, "Well History, English, and PE are good, but science and math are..."**

**Chibi Lelouch feels a little good knowing he smarter then Chibi Zane.**

* * *

Master Strategist: Lelouch's forte. From encountering a rag-tag members of a resistance and turning them into an army Britannia consider a threat, Lelouch leads battle after battle for the Black Knights. As long as the unexpected doesn't happens and the people he cares about are not in danger, Lelouch victor are usually assure.

* * *

**"You might a better strategist then Captain America! I would not mind being on your side.", said Chibi Zane.**

**"Well a game chess is better seeing as I don't have worry about lives. Want to see how I fare against the most amazing minds in this world.", said Chibi Lelouch interested in facing the likes of Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Hank Pym in a game of chess.**

* * *

Experienced Pilot: Using a large mech gives Lelouch experience in this department. While not Knight of Rounds good, he can hold his own with other pilots. He know how to use cars and a motorcycles due to training with an Akatsuki.

* * *

**"I wonder how you fare against Knightmares?", wonders Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Me too. They look interesting.", said Chibi Zane wanting to fight against them.**

* * *

**Weakness**

Physical: Lelouch has a weak body that lacking in exercise. It gives him low stamina and speed. But his strength is enough to lift Shirley Fenette.

* * *

**"Well we don't need any explanation for this.", said Chibi Zane snickering.**

**"I'm not that physically challenged.", said Chibi Lelouch trying to convince Chibi Zane.**

**Suddenly a scene from Code Geass R2 starts showing. It contain the scene of Lelouch getting outrun by Suzaku, Kallen in a mascot costume, Shirley in a swimsuit, and Milly in a dress before Lelouch pauses to catch his breathe.**

**Chibi Zane fell in the floor, laughing at Lelouch's moment of embarrassment.**

**"Shut up! Can we just finish this now that this is over! Author can you do me a favor and shut this guy up!?"**

**Another wrecking ball came and sent Chibi Zane flying as Chibi Lelouch watches on.**

**"You have my thanks. More of these will come, hopefully without me involved. Thanks for anyone who watching this.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Actually, its reading.", said Chibi Zane as he flies back to Lelouch in pain.**

**"Doesn't matter, let get this over with!"**

* * *

**That all for this chapter for the Extras. The reason I did the Chibi thing is because I was bored I want to do something fun for this chapter. Come back when we will have the Damian and the mysterious woman in here.**


	4. Guest Reviews, Plans, and Updates

**This just to answer most of the guest reviews and show the plans for Lelouch of Atom and Saiyan of Marvel and couple of changes made.**

* * *

**Guest Reviews**

* * *

**Zero Saber**

* * *

**Lelouch of the Atom**

Chapter 8: The reason why they didn't take the Blackbird is because when Lelouch and Wolverine went to Seattle, they suspect the there might be trouble because when Damian's school was almost sunk, they had no idea if it was on purpose or not. They brought it just in case. When Lelouch and Beast went to Chicago, they didn't expect any trouble. They thought it was just a normal recruitment mission.

For the Gavin question, it not just him. Everybody, but Damian, will make fun of him for the outfit. Including Zane and some other members of the Marvel Universe.

* * *

**Coldblue**

* * *

**Lelouch of the Atom**

**Chapter 8**

1. Lelouch's Geass with his mutant powers is in stage one, the blue fire. He'll have two more powers as his Geass becomes more powerful. His powers will have a name, but I will be revealed in due time.

Aizen is interested in Lelouch's powers, but let just say Aizen is going to learn more about Lelouch. Also, Aizen not going to be recruited. He actually the first Big Bad Lelouch and his team his going to face.

's mutant powers depends on Lelouch's physical condition. While Lelouch is going to more physical in the story, in terms of mutant levels, Lelouch is a Beta level and always going to be a Beta level mutant. It just that he makes it up with his Geass giving his mutant powers interesting and useful abilities.

**Chapter 7**

1. Lets just say, I a lot of people in the Marvel Universe is going to know who Lelouch is.

2. Damian is not really a Comedian. He just easily shy and doesn't take criticism so well, in terms of morals, Damian is on top of everybody in the team and basically going to be their moral compass and is going to get in Lelouch's face when their ideals come into conflict, but there are times, we they agreed on something, the team as a whole becomes better than what they were.

3. Lelouch is the aloof type due to the fact that because he different even in terms of mutant. He will help them from time to time, but his relation with the other students are that of acquittance for now. His team however, will get along better with the other students

**Chapter 6**

1. He will receive training from Wolverine and occasionally Haruna in terms of fighting style. Lelouch isn't going to be strong, but will learn self-defenses and grabbing moves in the current saga.

2. I'm trying to see things from Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch is the type to not care about romance, but will think about it from time to time. Lelouch when he was about to take refrain shows attraction to Kallen and he does care about her. Same thing with CC even though I don't know how to describe their relationship. The creators of Code Geass try to explain that their relationship is platonic and that they see the other as intellectual equals, even though CC kiss him in the end of Season 1. (Beginning of Season 2 seems to be so that he can regain his memories) Their relationship is confusing, even though they do care about each other.

4. The Purifiers Lelouch face in the beginning, spent most of their budget that they spend 10 years building up to get the vibranium suit. But the vibranium they got was artificial. Not even as strong as the ordinary vibranium.

* * *

**Saiyan of Marvel**

**Chapter 11**

He might, but the chances are that he might come there after the Buu Saga.

**Chapter 10**

1. Only a few more.

some cases yes, but when they do agreed on something, let just say it not going to pretty to the person they disagree with. After all, it's a saiyan and the man who crates miracles. Their relationship is that of "Vitriolic Best Buds", that make fun of each other at every opportunity and will argue at times.

3. Zane did learn something that will come in to play. It similar to the Kaio-Ken in terms of amplifying of the users' power ,but completely different on how it works.

4. He has to because one of the Saiyan isn't a nice person. He has to get stronger than even 100x Gravity to stand up against people the top tiers of the Marvel Universe.

5. His morality will come into play during the civil war. Let just say that.

* * *

**Plans**

One of the plans I have in store for the story is that Lelouch, his team, and Zane along with others will face an ancient mutant/inhuman half-breed that threaten to destroy humanity. There will a backstory in why in due time, but let just say that it will take more than a couple of mutants and a normal saiyan to beat him. I have plans for what happens to Lelouch of the Atom after Aizen and I'm currently developing the arc after the Saiyan arc, because the Saiyan arc is going to take about 3 months in the story's timeline. I have Civil Way figure about expect how it ends and I have the scenario for World War Hulk. The only problem I have is should I start the Code Geass arc early, before the Civil War, during the time of the ancient mutant/inhuman arc, or have it near the end of the crossovers.

* * *

**Updates**

I made changes to the preludes on both Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom. Most are charges in grammar and the biggest change is this.

Zane's saiyan name is changed. Because there already a guy with a name that after Potato. He a guy on Bardock's squad. Since I don't use Zane's saiyan name that often, I figure its okay. Zane's saiyan name is Urid.

Urid, spelled backwards is Diru.

Diru is the Japanese way of saying Dill.

Dill is plant that can be uses as culinary vegetable, so I'm allowing it.

To say Uird is a "long U" follow by "rid" or U-Rid

* * *

**That about it. Check out Lelouch of the Atom latest chapter for a sneak preview of Saiyan of Marvel Chapter 12, Secret War.**


	5. Damian, Haruna, and More Plans

**Here is the next extra.**

* * *

**Chibi Lelouch wake up, as he is on the ground, to see that Chibi Zane is standing next to him, looking at him.**

"**Don't tell me.", said Chibi Lelouch hoping that it isn't what he thinks, "Not this again."**

"**But it is!", announces Chibi Zane as Chibi Lelouch gets off the ground.**

**Lelouch has an irritated look on his face as three more people appears.**

"**You guys are-", said Lelouch as he is interrupted by one of three.**

"**Look so annoyed, Princess.", said Chibi Haruna as Lelouch has a more irritated look on his face as Haruna said "Princess".**

"**I-It not our fault the author decided to add us.", nervously explains Chibi Damian.**

"**Besides, this could be really fun!", excitedly said Chibi Gavin with a lot of optimistic.**

"**That right, "Princess", I mean, Lelouch.", said Chibi Zane as he snickers.**

"**Don't ever say that insult again.", angrily said Lelouch, "So what are we doing this time?"**

"**We are here to announce some more future plans and potential plans.", explains Chibi Damian.**

"**What sort of plans?", wonders Lelouch, "And why do we need all four of us?"**

"**Oh, I'm here since I'm the main character of "Saiyan of Marvel" and Damian here to explain things properly, but I don't know why Gavin and Haruna are here.", says Zane.**

"**Oh, we're here to annoy Lelouch.", Gavin said with honestly as Lelouch feels sorry for himself.**

"**For what reason is there to annoy me!?", yells Lelouch.**

"**Because seeing a prideful guy like you, getting humiliated because something of so funny is gold.", said Haruna.**

"**Let start with you Zero outfit.", said Chibi Gavin, "You looked like an anime Batman."**

"**I don't even know who that is.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

"**You properly don't know where I got it from.", said Chibi Gavin before whispering, "Shout out to Code MENT."**

"**Author, can you do me a favor and turn this prideful guy into a girl again.", ask Chibi Haruna to me.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!"**

**Suddenly, Chibi Lelouch is turn into Chibi Luluko. Chibi Luluko looks around herself in sheer embarrassment as she covers herself.**

"**Don't engrave this into you memories!", shouts Chibi Luluko as Everybody laughs, except Chibi Damian as he trying not to laugh, "Why is this always happening to me!"**

"**Because its funny, Princess Luluko!", explains Chibi Haruna as she having trouble saying it due to laughing so hard.**

"**Please just turn me back to normal!", Chibi Luluko requests to me.**

**I did what he asked and turn him back to normal. The rests are starting to calm down as Lelouch has an angry expression on his face.**

"**Would guys like to find out if you guys can survive my fire.", said Chibi Lelouch who turns on his geass and reveals his blue fire with his right hand.**

"**Wait, wait. We won't talk about this to any one.", said Chibi Zane.**

"**We'll just talk about things to things to come.", said Chibi Damian.**

* * *

**Lelouch of the Atom Plans**

In the next arc of the current saga, Lelouch and his team will have one month to train their mutant abilities as the mysterious boy will finally get an identity. After which, the Japan arc will begins as Aizen will soon learn about Lelouch from an unexpected ally from Lelouch's past.

* * *

"**What could the author have plan?", Chibi Zane asks to you guys.**

"**Well you guys and everybody else is going to soon learn about who I am and my relation with Aizen.",said Chibi Haruna.**

"**Now it mine turn.", says Chibi Zane.**

* * *

**Saiyan of Marvel Plans**

The Three Saiyans arc begins after Secret War. After meeting one of the saiyans, Zane will soon meet the other, as mysterious man, whom seems to know about the saiyans appears and causes trouble for the three.

* * *

"**Three Saiyans arc.", says Chibi Zane, "Me and the other saiyans will soon meet."**

"**Now that we explain the powers of both me and Haruna.", explains Chibi Damian who turns to see Gavin and Haruna cover in shadows,  
What are you two doing?"**

"**Check it out.", says Haruna as the shadows covering Gavin and Haruna turn into clothes that resembles the clothes Zero wears, "Look, we're Lelouch!"**

**Zane starts laughing as Damian covers his mouth from Haruna and Gavin start moving their hands in a Zero like manner.**

"**I hereby declare, THE UNTIED STATES OF JAPAN!", Gavin yells coping Lelouch.**

**At this point Lelouch's face is full of embarrassment and anger as everybody starts laughing.**

"**I think we should stop before Lelouch decides to murder us.", says Damian as he starts to clam down.**

"**I think you all should." said Lelouch as Gavin and Haruna starts to calm down, while the shadows disappears.**

"**Seeing as he now know that Haruna can create clothing from her shadows, let start how Haruna's powers work.", says Damian.**

* * *

**Haruna's Powers**

Her mutant powers is shadows manipulation. Unlike Lelouch, who fire manipulation is dependent on his physical condition, Haruna' powers are psionic, meaning instead of physical capabilities, it relies on mental capabilities to use her powers. While she can many things with her powers, she prefers physical combat, engaging the enemies head on.

* * *

"**You sure like to fight head on.", says Lelouch, with a mocking tone.**

"**Hey, I know when fighting head on doesn't work.", says Haruna.**

* * *

There are two ways Haruna can use her powers, concentration and other shadows. Lets say Haruna has no other shadows except for her own. She can use her own shadow to create a weapon, but during the construction, she can keep solidifying the shadow to increase its durability and strength. The alternative is to other shadows. She can gather the shadows of other beings and objects to increase the durability and strength of the her shadows weapons.

Her one weakness is time. If Haruna keeps training to decrease the time to create the most powerful weapon at her disposal, than the weakness goes down, but still remains. If Haruna crates a weapon as fast as she can, the durability and strength of the weapon is almost none. If she creates a scythe as fast as she can, when she hits something with it, it shatters. The best situation for Haruna to create her most powerful weapon is a place with tons of shadows, her having a clear head so she can focus entirely on the weapon's construction, and lots of time.

* * *

"**So any case, time + mind + shadows = power.", says Zane.**

"**That right.", says Haruna.**

"**Okay.", says Damian, "Let explain me."**

* * *

**Damian's Powers**

While not confirm in universe, Damian's real powers is electromagnetism. While Magneto can only use certain aspects of electromagnetism, Damian can use all. Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, along with Gravity, Strong force, and Weak force. Magnetism is a sub-power of Electromagnetism.

So far, Damian is only starting to discover what his power can truly do. The first peak of electromagnetism is shocking Aizen in "Aizen's Power", as Damian uses electricity at Aizen at the age of 17. Magneto can do the same thing, but it took time and experience for him to use electricity, while Damian did it just like that.

* * *

"**You really have a lot of potential.", says Zane.**

"**Thank you.", says Damian, a little embarrass as he took the compliment.**

"**So that is it for what we have right now.", says Zane as Lelouch sighs is relief, "Next, the author might explain a few plans for Secret War. For more info on Secret War, just Google, Secret War and Nick Fury, to see what going to happen next."**

* * *

**At this point in the comics, Doctor Doom is in hell. It wasn't until before Civil War that he came back. So Lelouch or Zane won't meet Doctor Doom until then. Secret War is actually a government conspiracy that Nick Fury cause that takes about a year that the aftermath came into fruition. For more info, read the comic or go the wiki. Look forward for Secret War! Have a nice day!**


End file.
